


One Dance With You

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2018 challenges [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Professor Castiel, Professor Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Professor Winchester thinks he doesn't have a shot in hell with Professor Novak, but he is wrong.Fictober prompt: “I know how you love to play games.”Promptober prompt: College/Teacher





	One Dance With You

Elbows firmly planted on the faculty dining hall table, Dean groaned and buried his head in his hands. “You don't get it, Charlie. It's _because_ I'm so crazy about him that we'll never get together.”

“What?? Dean, I know how you love to play games with logic, but that's some fucked-up thinking right there. I've never seen you have trouble going after what you want before. What's so different about this guy?”

“Here, follow along with my pain: Because I love him, I get tongue-tied around him. I never say smart stuff around him. I never say _anything_ around him that would make him want to be with me. So _because_ I love him, I will _never_ be with him.” He ignored his friend's incredulous scoff and continued, “There's plenty of other people who I can always find the words for, that I have the sweet gift of gab for, that I'm magical and good for. So because I don't love them, they all want to be with me.”

“Dude...”

“Everything I say is true, Charles. I'm _doomed_ here. Listen, I recognize the look in my eyes when I see him! It's the look of someone in love who wants nothing except to be near the object of that love. It's yearning. It's desperation. It's pathetic. It's not a look that people find attractive, and it's not a look that often gets returned in kind. The more I want him, and I want him _so much_ , the less of a chance I've got with him.”

“Can't you just–” she began, but Dean held up a hand.

“Don't. Whatever golden advice you think you're gonna throw my way, save it. Every time I see him, I fuck it up. And then afterwards I make all these stupid rules and promises to myself, like _next time_ I'll be cool. _Next time_ I'll get it right. And then I see him again and it all falls by the wayside and I'm back in middle school trying to pass him stupid notes like 'WILL YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND CHECK YES OR NO.'”

She sighed. Where before she'd been looking at him with exasperation, now her face showed only pity. “So what are you gonna do?”

“God, I don't know. If I gave you a monkey wrench, could you maybe bop me on the head with it until I woke up from this nightmare?”

Charlie rolled her eyes. “Listen, handmaiden. Enough with the drama and the pity party, I have to get to my 12:30 class. I'm handing back their exams today and they'll all be nervous wrecks until they find out how they did. So you're gonna have to get the abridged version of my world famous wing woman pep talk: Knock it the fuck off, man. Get out of your damn head. He likes you, too. I've _seen_ it. You can't think of cool stuff to say? Don't say anything. Stop by his office hours today, bring him one of those honey muffins they sell at the Student Union, and smile. Okay?”

He nodded glumly. “Okay.”

“Atta boy.” She punched him on the arm, hard enough to leave a bruise. Then she glanced over his shoulder and her expression dropped. “Or, you know, plan B, here he comes right now so breathe and stay calm, you got this, good luck, byeee!” She grabbed her bag and bustled away. Dean heard “Hey, Dr. Novak,” and the soft rumble of Cas's response as she departed.

And then there was nothing in front of him except blue eyes and sex hair and pink lips and wait, what was Cas holding?

“Hello, Dean,” he murmured. “I don't know if you've finished your lunch yet, but I... I brought you something.” A soft blush rose to the professor's cheeks as he set a plate on the table. “They're offering donut burgers in the student dining hall today and I thought you might enjoy one.”

“Cas, you... You went to student dining for this? For me?”

“Yes, I saw the posted specials as I walked past the building this morning and you were the first person I thought of. I know you enjoy both burgers and donuts.”

“Wow, this looks amazing, man, thank you.”

“You're very welcome.” He shuffled his feet as if uncertain what to say next. With a shock, Dean realized he recognized the look in Cas's eyes. “Well, I hope you enjoy it, and that you have a pleasant rest of your day.”

“Wait...” Dean grabbed his hand as he turned to walk away. “You wanna hang out for a while? Share this beautiful burger with me?”

Cas's face split into a gummy grin, his eyes lighting with pleasure. His hand shifted in Dean's grasp and he entwined their fingers in a close embrace. “I'd like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> This song owes its inspiration, and large swathes of its content, to the song ["One Dance" by Dan Bern](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oj3TTu0bKJ0).
> 
> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/179322662891/october-22-one-dance-with-you-verabadler).


End file.
